


Over the Table

by sepulchrecas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry, Bottom Harry, Comeplay, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Potions Class, Top Lucius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepulchrecas/pseuds/sepulchrecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potions class is fun, Harry thinks, because it’s different than any other class he takes, and he likes to watch people blow things up.<br/>Chemistry sounded cool when he was younger, and potions is about a million times better.<br/>Plus, Lucius Malfoy stands at the back of the classroom sometimes to watch Snape work, and Harry likes to watch Lucius, but there’s one problem.<br/>His son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Table

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is around sixteen in this. Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Potions class is fun, Harry thinks, because it’s different than any other class he takes, and he likes to watch people blow things up.

Chemistry sounded cool when he was younger, and potions is about a million times better.

Plus, Lucius Malfoy stands at the back of the classroom sometimes to watch Snape work, and Harry likes to watch Lucius, but there’s one problem.

His son.

Draco is a handful, and not in a good way. It’s almost bullying what he does to Harry, but he knows Lucius will come in to save the day with a look that Harry knows all too well.

He’s using it now, and Harry flushes.

“Potter,” Snape snaps. “Focus on your work or get _out_.”

Harry looks down at the piece of parchment on the table between his hands and continues to write down what Snape is writing on the board, the flick of his wand the only thing holding the large thing in place as he scrawls across it.

“Psst,” someone hisses, but Harry doesn’t turn. “Psst, Potter,” a voice says behind him, and he exhales loudly, but still doesn’t do anything but keep his gaze low. “I knew mudbloods were deaf, but I think you’re especially bad, Potter,” Draco sneers, and Harry’s eyes snap up. The lantern beside Draco explodes suddenly, and the fire lands on his robe. The metal of it bends in half in all sorts of ways, and only when someone waves their wand does it fall to the floor with a clatter, too destroyed to be righted once again.

It all happens so suddenly Harry has no time to react, but that doesn't stop Draco from doing so.

“Ah! Get it off! Get it off! Put it out! Damn you, Potter,” Draco spits, and Lucius waves his wand over his son to quench the flames.

“I meant to snap your neck," Harry bites out, and Draco rips himself from Snape's grip.

“That’s enough, Draco, why don’t you go to the nurse.”

“Go the nurse my arse,” Draco mumbles, cradling his arm, but he follows one of the other students out into the hall and down it.

“I’m taking Harry to the nurse as well, Severus,” Lucius drawls, and excitement makes his stomach churn, and his heart stutters.

“Very well.”

Lucius grabs his arm and tugs Harry out of the classroom.

“What about my --”

“You’ll get it back later, right now you’re going to take me up to your bed,” Lucius commands, and waves in front of himself gesturing for Harry to lead.

He does, and quickly, too. He hears the click of Lucius’ fancy shoes behind him, so he knows he’s not leading some ghost, and finally, blissfully, they arrive at the room.

No one has seen them come here, and he hopes to God that no one is going to be in the dorms at this time of day, and that no one forgot a book or cauldron.

He chokes out the password, and the painting flies open. Lucius follows him in, and he’s so happy that no one ends up being in here because he’s pushed and pinned to the table like a rag doll.

“I can’t even do magic like that, Potter,” Lucius growls in his ear, and he shivers hard. “And without a wand? Maybe you’re deserving of this,” he says, and Harry can feel the hard line of his cock pressed against the back of his ass.

“Lucius --”

“Even the Dark Lord can’t do things like that wandless, Potter,” he murmurs, and Harry shudders again, pants hard as his wrists are pinned to the table with a wave of Lucius’ wand. “If you don’t want this tell me now.”

“Please,” he whines, and Lucius hums thoughtfully. His pants are pulled down slowly, painstakingly slowly, and he knows his skin is breaking out in goose bumps.

"Are you sure you want this?" Lucius asks quietly, and brushes his thumb over Harry's hole.

"Yes, yes, Lucius, please."

"That's Mr. Malfoy to you, boy."

He hears Lucius whisper something under his breath, and then a slicked finger is pressing to his hole, and a whimper escapes past his swollen, bitten lips.

Lucius’ fingers are long and slender, and a welcome treat as always. They reach places inside of him he can’t with his own fingers, and he twists his hips back with half-choked sighs as Lucius’ fingers jab at his prostate. His cock jerks against the old wood of the table almost painfully, but it adds that edge he needs, and he comes with a cry.

“Please, please.”

He hears clothes hit the floor, and his limbs lock up in anticipation.

Lucius’ cock-head presses against his hole, and he opens up around his length as he pushes his hips forward until he bottoms out with a groan.

Harry pants and grips onto the edge of the table until he can breathe again. When he can he nods his head and that’s when Lucius starts moving.

Harry’s eyelids flutter shut, and his cock starts to harden again against his thigh where it’s since gone soft.

“Are you going to come on my cock, Potter?” He grunts, and Harry nods his head, too breathless and strung out to speak, Lucius' cock splitting him open just right, just like he needs. “I’m going to come in you and send you back to class dripping with it,” he murmurs, and Harry cries out, his fist hitting the edge of the table as he orgasms again.

He rocks back, he can’t get enough of it, and Lucius gets even deeper as he comes with a long, drawn out moan that makes Harry slump over.

Lucius pulls out slowly after a moment of waiting for Harry to calm down, and then he pushes his come back into Harry’s sensitive hole with the pad of his thumb.

“So good.”

The spell holding Harry’s hands down is released, and then he’s dressed in a breeze followed by the swish of a wand.

“I left my wand in class,” he slurs, and Lucius smiles.

“Then you better get back, Potter, wouldn’t want you to fail your OWLs.”

He drops his head to the wood and groans.

This is going to be a long day, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Other Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/invictusimpala)


End file.
